Snowbreeze
'''Snowbreeze '''is a slightly slender, cool - toned dark-gray she-cat with a very light cream, almost white chest that ends around her midriff and graces her tail-tip. She has a face shape that is a bit narrower than usual if you look closely. She has stunning pale blue eyes and darker gray freckles. Her legs are longer than most and her wrists are skinny, which causes them to be weak. She has a wispy-like medium-length tail, a black nose, small paws with darker gray tips (ending by the first knuckle of where fingertips would be if I make sense :P), and middle-toned gray paw pads, and her ear insides (Yes, I am going to be THAT specific. :P) are a gray color with a hint of pink and blue. A small scar lines her throat. This scar is healed. (If you have her with bangs, they would be side-swept and to the left (first person view ^^)) Personality Snowbreeze can be a very sensitive person, and approaches new situations as a shy and quiet person. Once you get to know her, she can be very bubbly and talkative, and sometimes loud. She will try to make her friends happy, and may be a little too sappy around them if they let her. She rarely gets angry (but we all have our limits :P), and ever since BlogClan, she has tried to think positively instead of her former negative. BlogClan has also helped her become less stressed and helped her reconnect with her simple, (dare I say) sweet side, which she had trouble finding self-confidence earlier on. Now she's just fine with it! She may be impulsive and say something that sounded fine in her head but regretted it soon after, or in the moment. She also overthinks a lot of the stuff she says and sometimes tries to change it, or ask if it is okay. If you ask her a deep question, she will try to seriously give a deep answer. (She also hopes she's kind and friendly too fgfagd) She can be certain ways to certain people. Sometimes she sounds like the only emotion she ever feels is happy. The theory behind this is she thinks she developed this so her fears wouldn't absorb her in public. She is trying to change this, however, and wants to not be seen as the clown but an actual person. She still enjoys making people laugh, though. She has some fears and phobias that like to intrude on her daily life. This makes it very hard if someone in her family is sick, especially if they are vomiting. She will go to extreme lengths to stay away from that person, and usually hogs the medicine/herbal drawer. If they are vomiting/have vomited and they are still contagious, she will stay in full-blown panic mode and just evaporate into a mess and stay away from them and sanitize everything, maybe even staying confined to a room, only leaving for food. This is not a personal attack against that person, it's just her fear/instinct. She also has some anxiety about things in the day that can be something as simple as having a tutor come over (She's home-schooled), or something big like public speaking. She does weird things and overreacts in some situations to keep herself safe. Now, she'd probably be fine, but she feels like she has to do it. All of these fears tend to tie into one thing: Losing control. She likes to have control over her emotions and health. These fears are more vivid and harder to deal with than regular performance anxiety, (Not trying to be mean or anything hgnfgh) and it got so bad that she once quit a class entirely because she had to preform on the last day. And she wasn't even through half the class yet. She does not think she has been diagnosed with anxiety by a medical professional, but she exhibits almost all the signs. (Dang like half of this Personality section is anxiety what the heck :P Also I almost typed heck as hack :P) Snowbreeze has obsessions that she knows a lot about and tends to remember a ton of info about them. If you ask her anything about these, she'll likely go and spew all the things she remembers. :P On the Blog Snowbreeze is a bit more active on the Blog. She joined on October twentieth 2016. She sometimes goes to The Hug Page to rant and/or give advice, although sometimes all she can say is 'I'm sorry.' She likes to go to the Tavern and post about random stuff and see how everyone's day is going. She tries to reply to any comment that is made by her friends. She is also joining Name that Apprentice, and likes to go to the Discussion Pages and roams around the Spoiler Pages. She sometimes checks out the Fan Name generator and the Warriors names page, as well as roaming around the Poll page. She is making sure she stays active on the Blog. Friends * Wafflepaw * Darkpaw * Daisypaw * Stoatpaw * Fallenpaw * Cheetahspark * Swanfeather * Blueheart * Spidersong * Libbypaw * Willowpaw * Rosepaw Add yourself if you'd like, and if not, that's fine too! I KNOW I'M RUINING YOUR FURSONA PAGE RIGHT NOW BUT EVERYONE MUST KNOW THAT SNOWY IS THE FRIENDLIEST AND KINDEST PERSON ON EARTH LITERALLY ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE ON THE BLOG SERIOUSLY BE HER FRIEND YOU JUST HAVE TO LIKE HER ~ Swany On the Wiki Snowbreeze is trying to be a little more active on the Wiki. She likes to edit stuff and go on message boards. She's also trying to earn various badges. Oh, and also reading everyone's fursona page as well as editing her own. She wishes she could be more active on the Wiki, but has forgotten to do almost everything on it because she was gone for so long! (Whoops :P ) Quotes "I am currently tying to change my profile picture" - Me on Discord "I listened Petteri Punkaunono . . . he's not bad! Or it's not bad. Gosh I am ghieghw confused" - Me trying to explain to Swan on Discord "SO HOT A HOT TOHR HOT NRDGD" - Me trying to sing/type Blackpink's cover song to Swan (Also on Discord :P ) "(Dang like half of this Personality section is anxiety what the heck :P Also I almost typed heck as hack :P)" - Me in my Personality section Trivia (For a fun game, I will add two new things. One of these facts here is not true, try to guess which one is the lie!) * I have two scars in real life, one on my throat and one on my back. * I also got stitches in my heart once. * I once found a five-leaf clover, and have found about three of four four-leafed ones! We have a clover patch in our yard :P * I enjoy reading and have been doing it since I was three years old. * I was supposed to be born on September twenty sixth, but instead my birthday is June tenth. * My family has four pets: Two dogs and two cats. We have Poky and Pumpkin for dogs, and Minnow (real name Bella) and Meow-Meow as the cats! :P * I'm very good at treading quietly on my toes and sneaking up and startling people. Sometimes. *cough* ( >:) ) * My two phobias are: Emetophobia and Aeronausiphobia, Emetophobia DEFINITELY being the major fear out of the two. Aeronausiphobia is kind of similar to Emetophobia, as it is the fear of vomiting due to airsickness. Emetophobia is the fear of vomiting in general, for any reason. Information on the two can be found at these links. Other good sources include Wikipedia, just searching it up online, a dictionary, or me. https://www.buzzfeed.com/maggyvaneijk/its-all-i-worry-about?utm_term=.pnEq0wWvK#.bhMovneRO http://common-phobias.com/aeronausi/phobia.htm http://www.emetophobiahelp.org/fact-sheet.html My Emetophobia has been diagnosed by a medical professional. * I learned about the Blog from one of Moonkitti's videos. * I love the flavor vanilla and prefer it in many sweets. * I have Waffle to thank for this fursona page, as he made it for me. :) * I once took Kung Fu for two years. * I love to sing. * I bike, swim, ski, and skateboard. I also run and play basketball, though not officially. * Because of some of these sports, I have broken my right arm and wrist, and sprained my left wrist, as well as breaking or spraining my thumb (A long time ago, I don't remember much about it, except that it hurt :P). * Someday I hope to dye my hair the colors of my fursona. Naturally it is a medium ash blonde/ginger reddish color. * I really love nature, and try to get out in it every day. * I enjoy writing and have yet to post any of it to the Blog. * I do not hold my pencil grip correctly, and the reason behind this is my preschool/kindergarten teacher told me that if I did not hold it the correct way, she'd take away my drawing privileges. So what did I do? Continue to hold it incorrectly of course. (And I did not get my privilege to draw taken away, might I add. I think she forgot about it. But I sure didn't! :P) * I am girly and enjoy girly things, such as makeup (Though I only wear it on special occasions :P), flowers, the color pink, dresses, etc. * Despite this, I usually do not dress up that way. :P * I do not believe that Dovewing's eyes are green, as I have not seen them mentioned as green ONCE throughout the whole Omen of the Stars series. I may have miscounted, however. * I have had the entire OOTS series spoiled to me over time, I only just finished them in February 2018. * If I could be in a Clan, I'd pick either WindClan or RiverClan, and would maybe be a medicine cat apprentice. This would be hard, as the fears of sickness as seen earlier would get in the way. (Yep, I have a whole fact dedicated to that :P) * According to the Color me Beautiful book, I am a Summer. Check out the book if you'd like, it's really interesting! * My favorite colors are chartreuse and pumpkin. * I am an ambivert, a Hufflepuff, a Wampus, and my patronus is a Greyhound. (Which is the most cat-like dog. :P Coincidence?) But I took the quiz again and ended up with Orca. Hmm :P * I love to read what people put in these trivia sections. It's just so fascinating! * I really enjoy grammar and try to be as correct as possible. English (grammar) can be very confusing at times, but I believe that it can be learned with tough thorough thought though. * I am very curious as to who would read my whole fursona page and all of these facts :P * This coding was made by the amazing Spidey ^^ * Other social media places to find me * (I FORGOT HOW TO MAKE THE FONT - YOU KNOw) I have a YouTube channel called Treetop Gardens, though I've never posted anything. :P (YET) The reason behind not posting is that I am trying to improve and finalize things with my art. (I want to animate) I have a DeviantArt account by the handle of SoftHint, where I usually post things. https://softhint.deviantart.com/ I have an imgur account called GettingSomewhere, although I rarely post things there. Maybe I can change it, but sometimes that site is confusing. :P Find me on Discord! My username is VanillaTea (Snowbreeze) I also have a BlogClan account. Find me there as ButterIsGud1000. (Just kidding :P) Category:She-cat Category:Warrior